We are the warriors that built this town
by Batty28
Summary: Crime is rampant in Gotham, with costume villains rising at various ages and new heirs rise with them to stop their reign over Gotham. My own Batman AU, basically where I do my own versions of the villains with my OCs frown in the mix :)
1. Chapter 1: Riddled

Riddled.

* * *

Normal day for Edward Nigma, the young man was always walking with a quick spring to his step, especially now days.

Of course it wasn't always like this, there was a time when the boy would walk around hunched over with fear and a desire to not be seen.

Now however he paraded himself around the high school, desperately trying to get people to notice him, any kind of attention was something he would like and needed he didn't care what sort it was.

Unfortunately, Edward's smug responses and often cocky attitude got him into trouble with the wrong sort of people and he would often find himself getting the wrong sort of attention.

But oh how the tables were turning. They didn't know it of course. How could they?

His peers were rather stupid, except for Mist she was a very _big_ exception, but for some of the others if not all of them… they were idiots.

Edward smirked and fiddled with his i-phone, quickly sending a text message with the special coding to it, making whoever he sent it to, their phone would switch off.

He heard a yell from down the corridor and a few curses about their phone making him chuckle and quickly put his phone away.

"Did you here?" one of the kids whispered to the others. "The Riddler struck again, this time he robbed about 1 million dollars over about 100 rich kids and business men. Can you believe it?"

"Donny thought he saw the Riddler."

"No one's seen the Riddler."

"Guys a mystery."

"A riddle more like it."

"Actually," Edward butted in as he passed them, walking backwards holding his phone as he pulled out his headphones. "I believe he's more like a enigma."

The other kids stared at him confused and glaring ever so slightly.

Edward shrugged as he put his headphones in. "But that's just my thought. Not that you'd pay any attention to it. See ya," he waved and walked out sorting through his music.

what was he in the mood to listen to today?

A question indeed.

Or a riddle.

A smirk played at his face as he continued on his way.

He couldn't believe no one had figured it out yet, how stupid could Gotham be?

"Hmmm… Rap god? Why not," he chuckled as he pressed play, putting his phone away as he pulled out a notebook and a pen, sorting through the pages to finally come to his page he was working on.

It was a complicated machinery. It would take a good lot of mechanics he knew that, but it looked amazing on paper so what would look like in real life.

He could picture it in his mind's eye, but in real life. Now that would be something.

He slipped the notebook away again and pulled out his phone again, sorting through the texts and other messages.

Nothing new, ah boring boring boring… hey what was that something about the news?

 _One more victim of the Fear Monger has been found dead._

Edward frowned.

He'd heard about that guy, he personally thought the man was crazy and sick in the head.

Apparently it looked like the victims had been scared to death.

Not a way he would like to go.

A black and white blur caught his attention and he span around and watched it quickly run around the corner before he frowned.

The song was almost at the end.

The end was his favourite bit.

It reminded him of himself.

"Be a king? Think not. Why be a king, when you can be a god," he chuckled to himself as the song finished.

He hadn't noticed the van he was walking past, highnsight he really should of done, but he hadn't and now he was going to pay for that fact.

He yelped as he was grabbed and dragged into the van, kicking and struggling against his attackers that were obviously stronger then him.

Had he been found out? Had someone figured out he was the one stealing money? Had they figured out he was the Riddler? No impossible! No one could have known. He was careful. Always so careful, it was impossible!

Edward's mind was working at ten thoughts a second, he hated it when it did that, it meant he couldn't spot danger right in front of him, like the very heavy boot coming down and colliding with his face before everything went black.

* * *

Coming to, it hurt a lot. His face stung like hell and he could smell copper.

Blood.

Great he was bleeding and this jacket was new! Blood never came out of clothes easily.

Edward shook his head. Really he was worried about his clothes, if he didn't get out of here he would probably wouldn't have enough green left to worry about the blood.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked around, noticing his bag and phone was sitting on a table, just in front of him.

He on the other hand was strapped to a table that was lying upright.

He struggled against the straps that were binding him to the table, growling in frustration when they didn't move.

"Ah. You're awake. I was beginning to think my men had killed you," Edward watched as a tall horrifying figure stepped into view, a mask like a scarecrow was pulled over his face. "Means I'll have to apologise for toxining them and I do hate doing that."

Edward simply stared in confusion, before something in his mind clicked. "You're the one the news has been talking about."

"Very good Edward," the man chuckled.

Edward bristled. "It's Mister Nigma to you!"

The man laughed and turned to the table beginning to fiddle with something Edward couldn't see. "Mister Nigma? You are hardly a man yet, still in high school."

"I don't care!" Edward seethed. "At least have the decency to treat me with some respect."

Another set of laughter filled the air and Edward seethed.

"Ya know, you're not as scary as the papers made you out to be."

"Quite the contary actually," the man chuckled. "I believe they haven't made me scary enough. Unlike yourself," he turned and smirked at him. "I would say the papers have covered your story very well, Riddler."

Edward froze. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," the man smirked. "No need to ashamed you covered your tracks very well but you see, it's all in the name."

"The name…"

"Why yes, you see, you did a joke on your real name by becoming the Riddler, Edward Nigma."

This didn't make Edward feel any better. Not only did this man know who he was but he had him caught and unable to get away from him.

"I must say your work is… impressive, I would be a lier if I said it wasn't, it is impressive and I myself was impressed no matter how petty it may be."

"P- petty?" Edward spluttered.

"Well, boy, you see compared to my work," he turned around brandishing a needle with impressive skill, a Doctor maybe? Or maybe he's just done this so much he's gotten used to holding them. "You're work falls very much below the level of scary."

Edward stiffened as he came closer to him, twirling the needle in-between his fingers as he came closer.

"Now be a good boy and take your shot," he roughly grabbed his chin and moved it out of the way as he began to shake. "If you struggle I won't give you a lollipop."

Edward growled slightly under his throat making the man chuckle once more.

"Are you trying to be brave in front of me? It will not work."

He was done for, this was it. This was how the Riddler died. No big fight no grand chase from the cops, no grand fanale for an amazing game.

Just a simple snatch and grab followed up by an appointment with Doctor Horrible here.

"Please," Edward whispered as he felt his hoody moved out of the way. "Please don't."

"Ah now you're pleading. What happened to all that bravado a few minutes ago hmm? Gone as the fear sets in, tell me are you scared?"

Edward didn't give him the satisfaction of answering that question making the man chuckle slightly and stab the needle in making Edward yelp.

He moved away from him and Edward hung there for a few minutes before voices began to fill his head.

He roughly shook his head to try and get them out and make them shut up , but it didn't work.

"Who are you?!" Edward spluttered as his vision began to warp and change, splicing the man's image who stood in front of him.

"My name dear boy, is not important," he watched him move closer as sweat poured down his face and his breathing came out in short quick bursts or breath as he stared at the mask that began to change, "But if you'd like a name to know me by," the man continued as he grabbed a fistful of hair forcing Edward to look him in the eye. Ocean blue eyes meeting icy blue eyes. "It's Scarecrow."

* * *

"His blood pressure's rising we need to-"

"Where did they find him-?"

"Another fear victim how did he-?"

"His vitals they're stabilising-"

"He's going to live-."

"What's his blood pressure like-.?"

"Stablising, returning to normal-."

"Who is he?"

"Edward Nigma, high schooler apparently."

"And the girl?"

"Best friend or something like that."

"I think her name's Mist Te-."

"Move we gotta move."

"How did he survive?"

"He's speaking."

"What is he-?"

"Who is Scarecrow?"

Mist stood watching as the Doctors left the room, allowing her to go in.

Edward was still in semi consciousness as he moved his head sluggishly side to side, muttering one word that seemed to scare everyone who heard it.

"Scarecrow," Edward whispered as he twitched and shook his head, images flashing briefly in his mind making him wince. "Scarecrow."

Gordon was watching from the hallway. He turned to the Doctor that was standing next to him and frowned. "Why is he talking about scarecrows? Does he have a fear of them or something?"

"Acording to his friend he doesn't," the Doctor turned to him and filed some paper, a deep frown settled on her face. "We believe 'Scarecrow' may have been the name the attacker chose to identify himself," they both looked back into the room as Edward struggled with the images that haunted his mind.

"Scarecrow," he whimpered as he shifted before going still as Mist lay a hand on top of his.

"The boy is lucky to be alive," the Doctor muttered before she nodded to the Detective and left, shortly followed by Gordon.

Mist however stayed and it wasn't till about midnight when Edward snapped out of his daze.

He panicked at first before Mist calmed him down and held his hand.

She told Edward everything, how they found him actually a block away from the hospital and then they brought him here and found him a bed.

How his own body stabilised itself and they hadn't had to do anything.

"The Doctors say you were lucky to be alive," she whispered as she held his hand and rubbed circles with her thumb. "They said that all his other victims were found dead and far away from the hospital. Do you think he made a mistake?"

Edward shook his head slowly. "I get the feeling he isn't the type of person to make mistakes."

"Then why didn't he kill you?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged slightly. "My charming personality?"

Mist gave him a look.

"What?"

"Edward you are many things but charming is not one of them."

"I can be charming, but I am only charming when I need to be," he countered with a smile.

"And I take it you don't need to be charming very often then."

"Then you'd be correct."

Mist shook her head and got to her feet. "I was going to a vending machine to get a drink, you want something?"

"Umm cola will be fine," he muttered as he fiddled with his hands.

Mist nodded and went to leave before she snapped her fingers and pulled out a card from her pocket handing it to him.

"What's this?"

"Well the Doctors believed that you would need some psychiatric help after your ordeal. To suffer with traumatic experiences. Apparently this guy is the best."

Edward blinked and watched as she left to find a vending machine, leaving him to sit there and stare at the small business card in his hand.

He frowned slightly. He didn't need help.

Edward rolled over and yelped in shock before shaking his head and frowning at his own reflection.

He glanced back at the card.

Maybe he did need help.

That's when he noticed his things were still with him. His phone and his bag.

Scarecrow had let him keep them, but why?

Edward frowned looked back at the business card he'd been spinning in his fingers before he frowned and bit his lip.

It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of councling would it?

He looked back at the card and read the inscription

 _Doctor Jonathan Crane. Specialist in trauma, anxiety, fears and phobia._

He bit his lip and thought.

Well… it was worth a shot.

T.B.C:

* * *

 **Note: So... this is like gonna be my own take on the Batman villains :) With my OCs frown in there too :) So I hope you guys like this :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Jonathan Crane

Doctor Jonathan Crane.

* * *

With a casual sigh and a little bit of boredom hinted in his voice, as he walked back through the city, heading back to his car.

Dropping the boy off had been easy, he'd even left his card there to entertain himself later with the boy when he needed a bit of extra 'help' as it where.

But he was an interesting specimen, complicated yet simple and he never hid his fears from him. It was amazing to see someone become completely unhinged with their fears.

A smile twitched at his lips at the prospect of seeing the boy again.

He wondered if he would recognise him.

A riddle indeed.

Ironic considering the boys more secretive of habits.

Now, however, it was back to his day job. As a Doctor of Psychology he had a particular interest in fear and phobias, of course though, his Scarecrow side found that much more entertaining.

Who was he going to be dealing with today?

He sorted through his notes as he sat in his car as he studied through them and then he smiled.

Ah yes, the Frights.

They were always an interesting pair to deal with.

Their condition made them suffer with an anxiety of people gudeging their skin condition or treating them cruelly, stemming from and incident with their parents.

Now they lived on their own, somewhere their parents couldn't find them and for even safer measures the rest of Gotham's inhabitance couldn't find them and then they wore their hoods up wherever they went.

They only ever took their hoods down when they were with him of at their home.

He pulled up next to the Hospital and gently opened the door.

He walked through the halls ignoring all of the staff as they said hello to him but his mind was on one thing and one thing only.

The Frights.

As he opened the door there they were already seated waiting for them.

"Doctor Crane!" the girl cried as she stood up, her hood was still up as was the boy's.

"Have a seat, Luna," Jonathan responded as he smiled at her and walked back around his desk to sit down. "And you both can take your hoods down, there will be no one coming in here I can assure you of that."

They smiled slightly at him before they pulled their hoods down, huddling next to each other, slightly hunched over.

"It's good to see you two, how have you been?"

"I was able to go to the shop on my own," the boy spoke proudly.

Ah yes. Of course, Lui's fear of people was something very interesting. Could it be crowds that scare him? Or noise?

"I don't like the noise but it went perfectly it was all quiet and it wasn't very loud at the shop," he smiled but Jonathan paused and stared slightly before he smiled and shook his head.

Now that was interesting.

"Funny, Lui. I was just about to ask you that question, I suppose I don't have to now, correct?"

Lui seemed to have gone paler.

A little taste of fear, interesting.

What is he so scared of? Better question; how did he know I was about to ask that?

"And you Luna how have you been?"

"I was able to walk out into the daylight for about ten minutes without my hood."

"Bright day light?"

"Um… it was… not very light but.."

"It's a start, Luna," Jonathan smiled. Scared of the light but why. None of these fears make sense.

Their fear of being gudged that made sense but the other fears… made no sense. There must be a more detailed reason behind it, but what?

"You don't have to be afraid of anything," Jonathan spoke as he smiled to them.

Lui still seemed scared after the session but he seemed to be getting calmer.

"Well, I believe that means our time is up," Jonathan sighed. "Same time next week?"

They nodded before standing and leaving rather quickly.

He sighed and quickly got to his feet watching them leave, he still had an annoyed look to his face.

It wasn't right that they should leave just as things were becoming interesting.

"Hey Doctor Crane!"

He turned and smiled slightly at the sight of the young lady. "Doctor Quinzel, it is good to see you."

"Yeah and you too! How the Frights doing?" Harley questioned.

"They are going very well. It is good to see them progressing so well."

Harley laughed at this. "Uh huh, ya mean that Doc? I mean it's you and knowing about ya other more… secretive sessions, ya really want to cure the Frights?"

"No," Jonathan turned to her and smiled. "I do not intend to cure them, I intend to improve them, make them better."

"Better? What ya mean?"

"They are hiding something. Their fears, some make sense, other do not."

"Ya saying it don't make sense that they're afraid of somethings and others they have don't make no sense because they are no reasons for them?"

"Exactly."

"WOW! A riddle ain't it?"

Jonathan paused before smirking slightly. "Speaking of riddles. Guess who I had the pleasure of meeting yesterday?"

"Ya didn't?!" Harley cried with wide eyes.

"I did indeed, child." Jonathan laughed. "He is just a boy in reality. A high schooler."

"A high schooler? What's he doing hacking inta' banks and stuff?"

"I believe he suffers from the fear of being ignored or forgotten as well as the fear of failure. It was rather interesting."

"Oh, Jonny! Ya didn't toxin him did ya?"

Jonathan merely smiled and that comfirmed her suspicions and she shook her head.

"Jonny, why'd ya do that?!"

"To understand him. How else can I understand someone unless I see their fears? He was an intriguing specimen and I have added a little extra bit of fun for myself."

"By doing what?"

"Oh… he will be newest patient. He'll be coming to see me, I know he will."

Harley laughed slightly. "I guess you'll have fun then. Tell me, though, why ya keep him alive anyway?"

"Call it… professional curtasy."

The blond girl laughed and shook her head slightly. "I get ya Doc, I really do."

"Speaking of, how is you dear darling?"

"Oh, Mista J? he's fine. Still locked up, I haven't had time ta hotwire and escape yet. But I will do."

"I see," Jonathan side. "Be careful my dear."

"I always am, huh?" she frowned as her phone jingle pierced the air, quickly pulling her phone out. "'Ello? Oh it's you Humbug! Hang on, you'll have my full attention in a minute!" she turned back to Jonathan and waved slightly. "See ya Jonny, gotta take this, ya know?"

"Of course, good day my dear."

"See ya Doc! Okay Humbug, ya got my full attention," she said as she turned and began to skip down the corridor leaving Jonathan stand there before he sighed and wondered back into his office.

He sorted through his files, observing all of the patients he had.

A few of them were interesting yes, there was one who was a pyromaniac but he had a slight fear of fire. It made no sense but it was interesting, though not as interesting as the Frights.

There was also another man with skin condition but he never had anything to fear. His skin condition made sure no one would want to mess with him.

A slight knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the door.

"Come in."

It creaked open, ever so slowly and in crept the boy or the Riddler as he would like to be known.

"Umm… Doctor Crane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm Edward Nigma… your card was given to me after …after my.."

"Ah yes, I know about that," Jonathan smiled his eyes lighting up with excitement before he pointed to the seat in front of him. "Please, come in and shut the door."

Edward did as he was told before he sat down in front of him and rubbed his hands together.

He really did look nervous.

Jonathan had to chuckle slightly. "No need to be so nervous my boy, please, calm yourself I will not harm you."

Edward smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry… I just.. heh, guess I've been a bit jumpy since my ordeal."

"It is understandable," Jonathan smirked slightly, the boy's face was reflected in his glasses as he pulled out his note book and set the recorder on under his desk. "Now… let us begin."

T.B.C:

* * *

 **Note: Yeah next one, wahoo! :D enjoy! :D**


End file.
